Time Changes Everything
by Pentunia Potter
Summary: COMPLETE: LINK TO SEQUEL IN LAST CHAPTER The Ministry of Magic has put a new Temporal Portkey into production. Dumbledore has gotten approval for the sixth year students to try it out. What happens when Harry Potter travels 13 years into the future and f
1. The Temporal Portkey

Title: Time Changes Everything

Rating: M  
Warnings: Non-explicit slash, non-HBP compliant  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling Owns Harry Potter and its original characters. I came up with this plot, but if anyone can do it better- please go ahead, I'd love to read it!

A/N: This is my first shot at fan-fiction. I really wanted to see this story line so I decided to write it myself. Please review. Thanks!

* * *

**Time Changes Everything: Chapter 1: The Temporal Portkey**

"What do you suppose Dumbledore wants with the sixth years?" Ron leaned over to Harry and Hermione and asked. The three were sitting at the Gryffindor table in the great hall, along their classmates at Hogwarts waiting for a meeting with Dumbledore that was called for the sixth year students only.

"Well, it is May so maybe this meeting is about our class schedules for next year. It will be our last year after all," Hermione offered her opinion.

Just then Dumbledore arrived at the front of the great hall and began speaking.

"I have exciting news for all of you. The Ministry of Magic has just finalized a new invention and have given approval for the sixth year students at Hogwarts to test it out."

The students whispered excitedly among themselves and eagerly waited to hear what the invention was. Speculation ran rampant as Dumbledore paused to take a drink of pumpkin juice.

"I wonder what it is, maybe a new love potion!" spoke a Huffelpuff.

"I hope not, maybe a new knowledge holder!" claimed a Ravenclaw.

"Maybe a new glamour charm!" shrieked Lavender Brown from Gryffindor.

"It is probably just a new auror tool," yawned a bored looking Slytherin.

"All of those are good guesses, but none of them are correct," Dumbledore continued, "The Ministry has just finalized the invention of a temporal portkey. A temporal portkey is a specialized portkey that can be used to travel through time. It is less complicated than a time turner and a lot less expensive to manufacture. The Ministry needs to do a mass test on the item so they can put it into production as soon as possible. I have contacted your parents and guardians and they have all given you permission to test the invention."

There were shouts and woops heard throughout the great hall. The students were eagerly talking about going backward and forward through time with great enthusiasm.

"Now, before you go and make any plans for time travel, you should know, this will be a very controlled experiment and is to be considered a project for school." Dumbledore spoke, "Here is what will happen. Each of you will be transported 13 years into the future. You will all be 30 years old. You will live with your future self for one month. At the end of the month you will be able to bring one item back with you from the future. You will have to write a report about why you chose that specific item while you are still in the future. You must choose wisely because when you get back, your memories will be obliviated and you will not remember specifics about your time spent in the future. Your goal is to bring something back that is significant to you but does not tell you too much about your future. Remember, we don't want to endanger your present selves with too much information about your future. Any questions?"

Several students' hands shot up and Dumbledore called on them. They asked logistical questions and Dumbledore did his best to answer them. Hermione's hand shot up.

"Why did you choose the sixth years and not the seventh years? They are all of age. I would think it would be more prudent to send the older students." She asked.

Dumbledore removed his glasses and pressed his thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose. He closed his eyes momentarily as he sighed. "A complicated question, Ms. Granger, and unfortunately, the answer is complicated as well." He took a few more moments as he seemed to gather his thoughts in hopes of answering as succinctly as possible. "Let us say that I have used the temporal portkey. I went 13 years into the future and everyone in your class is alive and well at that time. I only wish I could say that about the 7th year students."

The gasps and scared reactions quickly turned into almost guilty looks as the students in the great hall digested this information.

Harry sat and thought about what Dumbledore said. He realized that he would be living in13 years. That meant that either he had not fought the ultimate war with Voldemort by that time, or else, He, Harry, had fought Voldemort and had come out the victor and very much alive. He wasn't sure if he imagined it, but Dumbledore seemed to look his way with a twinkle in his eyes and a slight nod of his head when he spoke about the sixth years' fates.

Dumbledore continued, "Alas, let us not dwell on what we can not change. Here is the schedule of events for the next day. You all have the rest of today to pack a few belongings to take with you into the future. Please pack lightly; there is no need to bring clothes. Your future selves have been made aware of your impending arrivals and have taken the liberty of getting you clothes that will be appropriate for the time and place that you arrive to. Please make sure to pack quills and parchments for your reports as well as any personal items that you can not live without for a month. You will all return here tomorrow morning for breakfast and then after breakfast, I will give out your temporal portkeys and you will be transported to the future. Have a wonderful day. You are all dismissed."

There was a palpable feeling of excitement as the sixth year students got up from their tables and exited the great hall.

"Some of us are bound to be part of each other's lives in the future." Hermione said knowingly. "I wonder if any of us will run into one another. I wonder what the future us will look like." She mused.

"I hope for your sake that you have gotten your teeth fixed and somehow managed to tame that nest of hair, Granger. But then again if you do, you probably won't even recognize yourself," sneered Draco Malfoy as he stole behind the Gryffindor Trio.

Hermione's face reddened and Ron retorted, "Speaking of hair Malfoy, I hope they have enough hair gel in the future for you to keep that helmet hair style we've all grown rather fond of."

"Shut it Weasley." Malfoy spat back and then turned to Harry. "Why so quiet Potter? Afraid that your future self won't live up to the "golden boy" expectations that everyone has placed on you? Are you worried that without the familiarity of Hogwarts and your fame, everyone will realize that you aren't anything special?"

Harry seethed as he heard Malfoy's words. The truth was, his thoughts were strangely close to Malfoy's joking assumptions. He _was_ nervous that his future would be bleak. His first eleven years were painful and lonely. Hogwarts was the first place he felt at home. He silently wondered whether his adult self would be happy and settled. Of course he would never let Malfoy know that he had almost hit the nail on the head.

"You wish, Malfoy. I was actually thinking that I hope I don't bump into your junior death eater self in the future," Harry retorted. "I have had enough of you and your evil father in the present."

"For the last time Potter, I AM NOT A DEATH EATER," Malfoy said with quiet control in his voice. "Keep making assumptions about people and their families and you will end up a very lonely man, Potter."

And he walked away with that, his robes billowing behind him.

The next day, the sixth years made their way to the great hall, the majority of them with their arms filled with luggage and other items to bring on their journey. They obviously did not heed Dumbledore's advice to pack lightly. Harry on the other hand had faith in his future self and only brought the required parchment and quills and his invisibility cloak. He toyed with the idea of bringing his broom but he decided that his future self would definitely have a broom available for him to use and if he didn't, the present day Harry would be so shocked that he probably wouldn't want to ride anyway.

After breakfast, the students lined up by house and chatted excitedly. As they moved forward in the line, Harry, Ron, and Hermione said their goodbyes and promised to look one another up in the future.

Ron reached the front of the line first and swallowed nervously as Professor McGonagall handed him an old gym sock. "Er, see you guys in the future-or not, I guess," he said to Harry and Hermione. He grabbed the sock and disappeared.

Harry went after Ron. When he reached the front of the line, Dumbledore walked up next to Professor McGonagall as she handed Harry a butterbeer bottle. "Harry, enjoy your trip. Please go in with an open mind and it is imperative for you to remember that **people change." **He said in a stern yet caring tone.

Harry was momentarily confused but answered with a muttered, "um yes, Professor," and he grabbed the bottle and felt the familiar tug behind his navel as he disappeared from the great hall.

He felt himself fall onto soft grass and he looked around. He appeared to be in London. He was on an expanse of grass in front of a series of well tended, expensive looking town homes. As Harry stood up he heard something fall behind him. He quickly turned around and couldn't believe his eyes. Sitting in front of him, apparently having portkeyed to the exact same place in time was Draco Malfoy.


	2. Look what the portkey dropped in!

Title: Time Changes Everything

Rating: M  
Warnings: Non-explicit slash, non-HBP compliant  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling Owns Harry Potter and its original characters. I came up with this plot, but if anyone can do it better- please go ahead, I'd love to read it!

A/N: Thanks for the nice reviews, I really appreciate them. Keep them coming, Please!

* * *

"I should have known that you would manage to screw up something as simple as time travel, Potter," snarled Malfoy as he got up and wiped the excess grass off his clothes.

"Screw it up? What are you talking about Malfoy? I activated my temporal portkey and ended up here. End of story." Harry shot back.

"But this is my future, why the hell are you here?" Malfoy asked incredulously. He continued, "It must be because you did something wrong! This is my worst nightmare."

Harry stared indignantly at Malfoy. "This is no piece of cake for me either, Malfoy. Do you think I want to be here with-"

But Harry was cut off.

"Harry, Draco, come inside. Let's not cause a scene. "

Harry and Draco's heads shot up as they looked to see who had spoken to them. There, standing at the doorway of one of the corner town houses were two men who appeared to be the older versions of themselves. Apparently, the older Draco had spoken as the older Harry looked on with an amused face. Both were extremely well dressed and groomed. They both had kind looks on their faces with hints of amusement in their eyes.

Harry and Draco looked at each other, neither of them sure what to make of the situation. Harry felt a jolt of uncertainty in is stomach but silently followed Draco, who looked as uncomfortable as Harry felt, as he walked towards the town house.

When Harry entered the townhouse, he felt a strange feeling of contentment wash over him. For the first time in his life, he truly felt like he was in his own home. Before he was able to revel in this feeling, Draco interrupted his thoughts.

"Would somebody please tell me what the Hell is going on here and why Potter ended up coming to my future? I certainly have enough of him in my present and I was hoping to get a vacation from Dumbledore's favorite pet golden boy who just won't die!" He said, his voice getting louder and angrier with each sentence.

"Honestly Malfoy, you don't think I have had enough of you? Since the first time we met, you have been nothing but an annoying, spoiled git who never fails to-"once again, Harry was interrupted, mid-rant.

"Guys, please stop fighting for a minute," the older Harry said with a smile, "just be quiet for a few minutes and we would be glad to tell you both what is going on."

Harry truly looked at his thirty year old self for the first time since he time traveled. He was shocked, to say the least. Somehow, he expected himself to look drastically different. He didn't look fatter, skinnier, taller, or more weather-beaten. He simply looked like an older version of his sixteen year old self. Well, an older, better dressed version anyway. He wore his hair slightly long and it was as messy as usual, but the mess seemed to be controlled and looked good. He still had glasses, but they were a stylish frame which fit his face well and brought out the gold specks in his green eyes. He was dressed in black pressed slacks, and a soft grey sweater. Both looked expensive and fit him perfectly.

Apparently, Draco noticed the future Harry for the first time as well, because he was staring at him with his mouth slightly open. "Gosh, Potter- who would have though you could ever lose the poor orphan look you have perfected over the years?" He smirked.

Harry was about to respond but was interrupted by the older Draco.

"There will be plenty of time for insults, jabs, and making up later," he winked at the older Harry, "but right now we need to explain to you what is going on here. It would be best if you two wouldn't talk while Harry and I explain." Both boys balked as they heard Draco refer to Harry with his given name and not Potter, Scarhead, or some other pejorative insult. "In order to do this, I am going to cast a silencing spell on both of you so you can not talk while we are explaining the situation to you."

Harry and Draco looked insulted and both started to argue with the older Draco, but he ignored them and flicked his wand with a bored expression and simply said, "_mutus."_

"Why don't you both sit down on the couch over there," the older Harry said, pointing to a nice green chenille couch with comfortable looking pillows on it.

The couch was in a living room decorated in greens and tans and it had an overwhelmingly pleasant feel to it. There was a dark baby grand piano in the corner of the room next to a large bay window that had beautiful window treatments surrounding it. Harry admired the room and the tasteful decorations such as the artwork and plants that graced it. It was well done, but not overly fancy. Overall, Harry decided, he liked the room. There were muggle accents throughout the room, like electric lamps, a large aquarium which was plugged into the wall and had the most interesting looking fish in it, and a telephone in the corner. But Harry noticed magical things in the room as well. Some of the artwork was moving, there was a marble game of wizard chess on a small side table next to one of the couches, and there appeared to be a pensieve backed into a little nook in the one of the walls. There was recessed lighting throughout the room which brought attention to the different accoutrements which were elegantly placed around the room.

Harry and Draco sat down on opposite sides of the couch and tried not to glare at one another as the older Draco began to speak, "It is no mistake that you two ended up portkeying to the same place and time. The simple reason being that you are each other's future. Welcome to your home, Harry and Draco. This is the Potter-Malfoy residence. Harry and I are married to each other" He said with a twinkle in his eyes. Harry fainted and Draco looked like he was going to throw up.


	3. Questions and Answers

Rating: M  
Warnings: Non-explicit slash, non-HBP compliant  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling Owns Harry Potter and its original characters. I came up with this plot, but if anyone can do it better- please go ahead, I'd love to read it!

A/N Thank you from the bottom of my heart for the amazing reviews. They have made me want to keep writing. Keep them coming!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Questions and Answers**

When Harry woke up, he had no idea where he was. There was a dark figure standing over him that was out of focus. He heard the figure speak kindly, "Harry, wake up, Harry, are you okay?"

As the person came into focus, Harry noticed that he had blonde hair that could only belong to one person. It all came back to him.

Harry was married to Draco Malfoy in the future? How was that possible? He wasn't even gay! At least, he didn't think he was. He never thought that way about other guys. The whole Cho Chang affair_ was_ quite the mess and it made Harry wonder whether he would ever find anyone who worked for him, but Malfoy?

For the first time since his journey, Harry really looked at the older Draco. Gone was the platinum hair slicked back with gallons of hair gel. Instead, his hair fell softly over his eyes and he too wore it a little long around the ears. It had also seemed to darken a few shades, which was definitely an improvement over the unnaturally white blonde locks he used to sport. Shockingly, he was dressed in rather muggle attire. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a long sleeved navy t-shirt with a gray t-shirt layered over it, and a pair of well-worn trainers. Even though he was dressed pretty casually, Harry was able to appreciate the way he looked. The final touch was the kind expression on the older Draco's face. The constant sneer that the younger Malfoy seemed to have perfected had vanished and in its place was a kind smile accented by warm gray/blue eyes. Harry couldn't help but stare at him.

"Stop staring at me, Potter. It makes me nervous," sneered Malfoy after his older counterpart removed the muting charm from him and Harry.

"He is not looking at you," the older Draco corrected his younger self, "but truthfully Harry, you _are _staring at _me_ and I think it might make my husband a bit uncomfortable," he said in a mocking tone he hoped would ease the tension in the room.

Harry shook his head like he was trying to rid himself of a pesky insect. "Sorry," he said, "I am just trying to make sense of this, I must have spaced out for a bit. I really am confused though. I honestly can't believe that **this**," he pointed his fingers at the older Harry and Draco "is my future," he then looked at Malfoy and revised his statement, "_our_ future."

By this time, Malfoy looked like he was ready to explode. He had stood up from the couch; he was pacing the room back and forth, and looked deep in thought. "Questions- I have questions," he said with a pointed look at the older Draco and Harry.

"We figured you would," said the older Harry, "why don't you two take turns asking us questions and we will do our best to answer them for you."

Harry averted his eyes as he saw the older Harry sit down next to the older Draco and enclose his hand in the blonde's intertwined fingers. "You are doing that to freak us out, aren't you?" He asked.

"I hadn't thought of that, Harry, but I can't say that it isn't fun to see you two squirm in discomfort. You will have to realize that Harry and I here are a married couple and we do things that married people do. If exhibiting public displays of affection with my husband makes you uncomfortable, I apologize. But you, my friend, are going to have to deal with it," Draco said and once again winked at his husband who smiled back at him. "Now, do you two have questions?"

"Well, first of all, this is getting confusing. My head is spinning with the Harry this Harry that, husband Draco, me, Draco. What should we all call each other? In essence, we are four different people and we will be together for a whole month so we should get this straight," the younger Draco spoke and Harry noticed that as opposed to his reaction of gaze aversion, Draco was blatantly staring at their older counterparts and their loving touches and glances with open curiosity.

"Good point, I see where this might get confusing. Why don't **this** Draco," the older Harry said patting his husband on the knee, "and I be called 'Draco and Harry' and you guys can be called 'Malfoy and Potter'- that is what you call each other anyway, right?" The boys nodded. "Besides, Draco only calls me "Potter" when he is annoyed with me."

"True, or occasionally in the bedroom," Draco quipped with a smirk.

"Too much information!" Potter cried as Malfoy simultaneously screamed, "Ugh, I don't need that mental picture!"

The older men laughed together, obviously enjoying the uneasiness their younger counterparts were feeling. After this, the questions were shot like an automatic rifle at Harry and Draco.

"Am I gay?" Potter asked imploringly.

Malfoy gave him a conceited look and sarcastically answered, "No, Potter, you just decided to shack up with a guy. What kind of stupid question is that? How do you not know what your sexual orientation is? You are bloody 16 years old!"

"Well, Malfoy, it hasn't come up yet. I haven't ever felt anything towards another guy. Then again I haven't felt much towards girls either. I honestly don't know. Do you mean to tell me you're gay?" Potter asked him.

"Well, not actively practicing, but yes. While I appreciate both women and men, I tend to lean more towards males." Malfoy answered honestly.

"Potter, it really isn't a matter of being gay or straight. Honestly, the situation arose, Draco and I got together and I fell in love with him," Harry explained.

Draco added with a grin, "I always say, Harry is Draco-sexual!"

Harry punched Draco in the arm jokingly.

"So how did we get together? Potter and I can't stand each other." Malfoy asked.

Harry answered this one, "true, you can't stand each other but admit it, you guys do have a grudging respect for each other don't you?"

"Respect? How can I have respect for a death eater in training?" Potter asked, his voice laced with contempt.

Malfoy answered him loudly, "Potter, remember what I said about making assumptions about people and their families?"

"Yes, Potter. Malfoy, if you don't mind, I would like to field this question," Draco addressed his younger self who nodded in response. "Potter, you are the 'savior of the wizarding world' but that doesn't mean that you know your arse from your head." Harry coughed in surprise.

Draco gave his husband a look that clearly said, 'it's true and you know it' and continued, "My family has been heavily steeped in the dark arts for generations. That is true. But what you don't know is that when my father married my mother he realized that he didn't want his wife and family involved in evil anymore. He consciously decided that he wanted to change. Of course by this time, he was pretty high in the ranks of Lord Voldemort's followers and he knew that if he would defect, Lord Voldemort would kill him and his family. So my father worked closely with Dumbledore, Snape, and the Order of the Phoenix as a spy for the light side. This eventually got him killed, but make no mistake. My father died a hero for our side. Not as a follower of Voldemort," Draco finished proudly.

Malfoy looked awe-struck. "Father was killed?"

"He was, Malfoy. But like I said, he died a hero and you should be proud of him. I am," and Draco walked over to his younger self and hugged him while the adolescent Slytherin quietly cried into his arms.

"I had no idea," said Potter, slightly taken aback both by the revelations about Lucious Malfoy as well as by the display of emotion the younger Malfoy was displaying.

Malfoy wiped his eyes and looked at Potter, "You wouldn't have. Look, I am not sure if we can bury the hatchet on six years of rivalry, but at least you know that I am not evil. I on the other hand still think you are a glorified, overrated prat."

"Well at least we know where we stand, Malfoy. Oh, and I still think you are a spoiled git," Potter said without the contempt he usually reserved for Malfoy. "So, you never answered the question, how did we get together?"

"In our seventh year Dumbledore got on this whole house unity kick with the impending war and all that. Anyway, Draco and I were put in a dorm with two Hufflepuffs and you know how Hufflepuffs can be- they were so annoying that the two of us forged a reluctant friendship. Mostly it was based on our mutual disdain for the other boys in our room, but eventually we both realized we had a lot in common. We still fought like cats and dogs, but the fights were more in the spirit of debate than disdain. Anyway, after one fight Draco got so angry at me that he said to me, 'Shut your mouth, Potter.' I answered, 'Make me' and well, he made me shut my mouth. In fact I didn't come up for air for a good few minutes after that," Harry said with a smile.

Draco continued, "we started going out soon after that, but we didn't tell anyone until Valentine's Day of that year. By that time people were already collecting bets on when the two of us would get together so no one was really surprised." 

"Even Ron?" Harry asked. 

"Even the Weasel," answered Draco. "I believe he made about a hundred galleons on that bet. Anyway, while our friends wouldn't have necessarily wanted the two of us to become a couple, eventually most of them came around and accepted that the two of us were together." 

Malfoy asked the next question, "Do you two work or do you spend the whole day at home shagging like bunnies?" 

Potter looked like he was ready to disappear into the floor out of embarrassment, but Harry and Draco merely laughed. 

"Yes we work, Malfoy," Harry answered pointedly, "I played professional quiddich for a few years. In fact, I was the seeker for the Chudley Cannons until I retired at age 24. I now work part time as a broom engineer and I consult with various quiddich teams on broom mechanics and riding ergonomics." 

"Why did you retire?" Potter asked dissapointedly. 

"Various reasons that I will explain a bit later." 

"So what do you do, erm, Draco?" Malfoy asked, still not quite comfortable at addressing his older self. 

"I am a part time Potions Professor at Hogwarts. I actually job share with Hermione," Draco answered matter of factly, "I teach the theory and she instructs the practical labs. It is actually a very pragmatic arrangement that seems to benefit the students quite well. And I am more than happy not to teach full time. I also don't have to live at Hogwarts so it really is the perfect job for me." 

Potter couldn't believe his ears. "You and Hermione get along well enough to job share? I might just faint again!" 

"Don't expect me to revive you if you pass out, Potter," sneered Malfoy. "I can't believe I never figured out you were Gay before today. You are such a drama queen!" 

"I am not!" hissed Potter indignantly. 

"Guys, let's hold off on the bickering. Gosh, you too sound like an old married couple," joked Harry. 

Potter became serious and quietly asked, "Did I kill Voldemort?" 

"You did. But let's leave it at that for now," answered Harry. 

"OK, enough questions for now. I am sure that you two are tired and hungry. Let's get something ot eat and then we will give you a tour around the house and show you your room. You will be sharing one by the way," Draco explained. 

Both boys snorted and rolled their eyes but neither really cared as sharing a room was the least of surprises they had both received that day. 

"I have one more question," Potter said to Draco, "What happened to the Malfoy sneer?" Potterasked him incredulously. 

"Oh, believe me, he still uses it plenty," Harry answered smiling, "especially when he doesn't get his way."

"Hey, be nice Harry," Draco pouted, "I am not the same spoiled brat I used to be," he said this with a pointed look to his younger self, "I mostly use the sneer or the smirk when I feel that you or one of the kids is being wronged."

"True," conceded his husband.

"One of the kids?" both Potter and Malfoy screamed at the same time.


	4. The Kids

Title: Time Changes Everything

Rating: MWarnings: Non-explicit slash HPDM, non-HBP compliant, implied MPREG  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling Owns Harry Potter and its original characters. I came up with this plot, but if anyone can do it better- please go ahead, I'd love to read it!

A/N: Thanks for the Reviews, Keep them coming!

* * *

"_One of the kids?" both Potter and Malfoy screamed at the same time._

At that exact moment the front door flew upon and Potter and Malfoy witnessed a proverbial hurricane come in. Three children; a girl and two boys, entered the home with an amused looking Narcissa Malfoy following them. She looked as young and beautiful as ever.

"Daddy, Pappa! Grandma took us to the park and we got ice cream and we rode the carousel and we had a picnic and I didn't like the chicken but the potato salad was good and Jamie pushed me and stole my cupcake and-"

"I did not Lila. It's no wonder your nickname is Li, that is all you do, you are such a liar!"

"I'm not lying. You took the white cupcake and you _knew _I love white cupcakes and-"

"You are insane, Li I never knew you liked white cupcakes and I definitely didn't push you and-"

Draco interrupted the children mid-fight, "children, please stop fighting. This is no way to act in front of guests."

The guests in question were standing in the entrance hall with their mouths open in silent shock. It took a few seconds but Potter was finally able to recover his voice, "Are these my, er' our children?" he asked trying not to sound incredulous.

"That is correct, Potter. May I introduce you to your three children," Harry said motioning for the three children to come over to Potter and Malfoy.

"This is James Sirius Potter-Malfoy, but we call him Jamie. Jamie is 8 years old"

Potter and Malfoy looked at Jamie who was a good looking albeit serious looking 8 year old. He had light blonde hair which was as messy as Harry's hair ever was. He had vivid green eyes and he wore small wire-framed glasses. Like his fathers, he was dressed in muggle attire. He wore a red polo shirt with tan pants. He bowed his regal looking face in a nod of hello to Potter and Malfoy.

"Hi Jamie," Potter said to him clearly in awe of the fact that this boy was his flesh and blood.

"Do you always dress in Gryffindor colors, Jamie?" Malfoy asked, half appalled and half joking.

"Only when I want to annoy Pappa," he said with a shy smile and a look at Draco.

"Its ok, Jamie, I've come to hold a special place in my heart for Gryffindors, even if I'd prefer not to have my children dress like them," Draco joked and looked at his husband who continued with the introductions.

"This little spitfire is Lila Potter-Malfoy. Lila, do you want to tell Harry and Draco here how old you are?" Harry asked the little girl who was basically a female version of Draco. She had light blond hair, blue-gray eyes,a pointed chin, and full pink lips. She wore her hair in two braids on either side of here face. Lila wore a pink t-shirt, a denim skirt with a matching pink flower on it and pink trainers.

"I am 5 and three quarters and Daddy , don't you remember? My name isn't Lila today."

"Oh, how could I forget? This is Strawberry Shortcake." Realizing her father remembered her alter-ego of the day, Lila beamed.

"Nice to meet you Strawberry, is pink by any chance your favorite color?" Harry bent down to the little girl to ask her the question.

"How did you know? Are you really also my Daddy?" Lila asked inquisitively.

"Sort of," Harry responded, "I will be your Daddy in the future."

"That's confusing." Lila said.

Just then a little black haired boy with big gray eyes peeked out from behind his grandmother's skirt. He was wearing a green t-shirt with a picture of a dinosaur on it, a pair of blue jeans and a small pair of Nike trainers. He tugged at his father's pants.

"Did you think we forgot about you, Lucky?" Draco asked the boy in a joking tone.

The boy nodded shyly. "We could never forget about you, you are our little Lucky charm, aren't you?" The boy nodded again.

Draco picked him up and introduced him to Potter and Malfoy. "This is Lucius Cedric Potter-Malfoy, but as you heard, we call him Lucky. Lucky do you want to say how old you are?"

Lucky held up three fingers to indicate that he was three years old. "Pappa, Daddy, I saw a big black dog at the park! It looked just like the way you said Sirius used to look! I petted it and it even licked me!" Lucky said with a face that showed that he loved every minute of his excursion.

"So, you have dog germs now? Am I going to have to tickle the dog germs out of you?" Draco asked Lucky and then proceeded to tickle him until the little boy had tears of laughter streaming out of his eyes.

"Jamie, Lila and Lucky, why don't the three of you go into the playroom for a few minutes while the adults talk," Draco said and ushered the three youngsters into a room off of the main hallway.

"I can't believe those are my kids. How is that possible? We are both male. I would say that we must have adopted them, but they all look like Malfoy and me, except for Lila who looks just like Malfoy," Potter was nervous and resorted to his bad habit of talking too much when he felt that way.

"You are such a muggle, Potter. In the wizarding word, men are able to conceive children, be pregnant and give birth. There is a special potion which allows this to occur. So, which one of us takes the potion? Who's the "mum" in this relationship?" Malfoy asked with a smirk and then added, "Sorry Mother, no offense meant."

"Of course not Draco darling," Narcissa answered with a smirk of her own, that Potter thought could rival any of Malfoy's patented smirks.

Harry answered Malfoy, "Well, neither of us are the 'Mum' of the relationship as you call it. Our children have two very loving fathers. We both went through pregnancies and deliveries though. We both wanted to be able to experience the joy of carrying and giving birth to our children so Draco carried Jamie, I carried Lila and then we flipped a galleon and Draco won, so he carried and gave birth to Lucky."

"Is that why you retired from quiddich?" Potter asked his older counterpart.

"I always said you were a smart one, Potter," Harry laughed, "yes. When we decided to conceive Lila, I retired from quiddich. I knew it wouldn't be safe to continue playing through the pregnancy and after Lila was born neither of us wanted to work full time anymore. That is why Draco job shares with Hermione at Hogwarts and why I do consulting work."

"It all makes sense now," Malfoy said.

"Young Harry, I don't think we've been formally introduced. I am Draco's mother, Narcissa," Narcissa walked over to Potter and shook his hand.

"It is nice to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy. I remember you from the Quiddich World Cup in my fourth year," Harry explained.

"Yes, I remember that. Well, I should have you know you have become my second son and I love the older you with all my heart. Thank you for taking care of my precious Draco."

"Erm, you're welcome, I guess," Potter stammered.

Harry took this opportunity to hug his mother-in-law, "Thanks, Mum. You know what you mean to Draco, me, and the kids. We might not be fortunate to have all our parents around to be part of our lives, but we are lucky to have you. Thanks again for taking the kids to the park today."

"My pleasure, it was such fun. Your children are something else! I won't deny that when I get back to the manor, I am going to go take a VERY long nap. I am not as young as I used to be," she sighed.

"No, but you are just as beautiful, mother," Draco said and gave his mother a hug as well.

"Always the sweet talker Draco, aren't you," She winked at her son, "well, I best be going. Say good-bye to the children for me. I'll fire call you later in the week boys. Good luck, Potter and Malfoy," she said sweetly.

"Thanks, Mum," Malfoy said.

"Nice meeting you, Mrs. Malfoy," Harry said still somewhat uncomfortably.

And with that, she disapparated out of the house.

"Why don't I show you to your room and you two can get settled before dinner," Draco suggested.

The boys followed him up two flights of steps to the third floor of the townhouse. He opened the door to a large guest room with blue walls and a hard wood floor. There were two four poster beds on either side of the room and they were lying on a beautiful blue and yellow oriental rug. There were night tables next to the beds which had alarm clocks on them. The beds had simple light blue duvets covering them. Draco opened the door to a small walk-in closet. There were both muggle and wizard clothes hanging in the closet. One side of the closet was designated for Potter, and the other side for Malfoy. There was another door that opened to a bathroom with a shower as well as a large bathtub in it. There were white fluffy towels folded on a shelf next to the bathtub.

"Welcome to your home for the next month," Draco said to the boys, "I hope you two are comfortable here."

"Thanks Draco," Potter said

"Thanks, it looks nice," Malfoy said.

"I am going to go help Harry with dinner and check on the kids," Draco said and left the room.

Potter and Malfoy stood in their room together, both feeling pretty awkward.

"So..um."started Potter.

"Eloquent as ever, aren't you, Potter?" Malfoy sneered.

"Please, Malfoy. Not only have I met my future self today, I found out I am gay, I will become pregnant, give birth to a child and I have to live with my biggest rival for the rest of my life. Pardon me for not knowing exactly what to say in this situation, Malfoy."

"Believe me, I didn't think I'd end up with you either, Potter. This really is a crazy situation isn't it?" Malfoy laughed.

"I should have known something like this would happen. Dumbledore basically warned me before I left. He told me something about remembering that people can change. I guess you are that person aren't you?" Potter asked.

"He was probably referring to both of us, Potter. Obviously both of us will change if we are able to live and raise children together. Merlin, our future selves seem really happy together, don't they? The kids are cute too," Draco said.

Harry considered this for a second and answered, "well with the two of us as their parents, who would expect anything different?"

"Touche, Potter, touche. Hey, are we having a civilized conversation?" Malfoy could hardly believe it.

"Kill me now, Malfoy!"

"There will be plenty of time for that later, Potter. Trust me," and Malfoy said in a suggestive tone.

Potter felt a blush creep over his face. Luckily he didn't have to answer Malfoy because they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. They looked at the door and saw Jamie standing there ackwardly.

"Um, my fathers asked me to tell you that it is time for dinner," He said uncertainly.

"Thanks Jamie. We'll come down with you now," said Potter.

On their way down the steps, Malfoy said to Jamie, "this must be weird for you."

Jamie answered truthfully, "yeah, it is pretty strange. I have four dads now. Are you going to act like our parents? Also, what am I supposed to call you? I feel weird about calling teenagers Dad and Pappa."

"First of all, we are still kids, so no, we won't be strict with you like parents would. But we will probably grow pretty fond of you while you are here, seeing as how you are our son," Malfoy answered.

Jamie looked relieved.

"And you can call us Potter and Malfoy. That is what your fathers are calling us and it is easier if everyone refers to us in the same way," Potter explained.

Dinner went by uneventfully. The teenagers found out that Draco and Harry took turns cooking although Draco enjoyed it more than Harry did. He explained that cooking and potions were two very similar tasks and they both came naturally to him. When Potter asked who did the housework, Harry answered honestly that they had a house elf who came in every other day to make sure that the house was clean and in order. On the other days, Harry and Draco did their best to keep things up but neither one of them particularly enjoyed housekeeping. Malfoy was shocked to hear that they didn't have a complete staff of house elves like he had growing up but Draco told him that they preferred to live a simpler life.

After dinner, Potter and Malfoy played with the kids in the playroom while Harry and Draco cleaned up. Both boys found that the children were both wonderful and extremely exhausting to be with. After 3 games of fairy princess (Lila decided that she was tired of being Strawberry Shortcake and asked to be called Princess Gwendolyn instead), 5 piggy-back rides for Lucky, and 2 games of exploding snap with Jamie, Potter and Malfoy were completely worn out.

When they got to their room that night Potter fell into bed with a yawn.

"I am knackered, those kids are exhausting," he said.

"So true. How do Harry and Draco do it?" Malfoy asked.

"They must use some kind of energy inducing potion," Potter suggested.

"Could be. Well, I have to say Potter, when I found out that you were in my future this morning, I wasn't too pleased. I am dumbfounded that we'll actually choose to spend the rest of our lives together, but I will admit that we seem happy."

"That we do, Malfoy. That we do."

And both boys fell asleep thinking about what other surprises the rest of the month might bring.


	5. Busy Days

Title: Time Changes Everything

Rating: M  
Warnings: Non-explicit slash, non-HBP compliant  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling Owns Harry Potter and its original characters. I came up with this plot, but if anyone can do it better- please go ahead, I'd love to read it!

A/N:  I can't tell you how much your reviews mean to me. I am enjoying writing this story and will hopefully keep it coming. Just keep the reviews coming.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Busy Days**

Over the next few days, the two teens became more comfortable in the Potter-Malfoy home and with the family's daily routine. Both boys learned that weekday mornings were usually a chaotic affair. Jamie and Lila attended a local muggle grammar school and Narcissa watched Lucky on the days that his fathers were working at the same time. For some reason, every morning the children required quadruple the amount of attention to get up and out of the house on time. Harry and Draco relished the opportunity to get help from their younger selves on these mornings.

Once the two older children were off to school, Potter and Malfoy usually spent time with their respective future selves. Malfoy liked accompanying his older self to Hogwarts on the days he taught. He enjoyed seeing the changes that occurred at the school over the last 13 years. Professor McGonagall became the headmistress after Dumbledore passed away and she seemed to run the school in the same no-nonsense fashion in which she had run things as head of Gryffindor House and in her transfiguration class. Draco told Malfoy that he enjoyed working for her and that surprisingly; she didn't favor Gryffindor over the other houses. She was a fair and reasonable headmistress.

Terrence Higgs, who was the Slytherin seeker before Malfoy, was the current transfiguration teacher as well as the head of Slytherin House. He confided to Malfoy, much to the younger Slytherin's chagrin, that his future self was one of the most well-liked teachers at Hogwarts. Malfoy had yet to see Hermione as she and Draco usually only met once a week to go over their lessons for the following week, but with the arrival of their past selves, they hadn't had time to meet that week and planned to meet the following Monday.

Malfoy was sitting with Draco in his office in between classes. He was enjoying spending time with his older self and liked picking his brain about future occurrences.

"So who wins the next Quiddich World Cup?" Malfoy asked eagerly.

"Well the World Cup that was supposed to take place when we were eighteen was cancelled because of the war, but at the one four years later, Italy won," answered Draco, "Blaise actually worked for Italy's management office during the Cup. He got us fantastic seats, which was a good thing because Harry was so disappointed not to be playing. He was supposed to play for England, but I was pregnant with Jamie at the time and the medi-witches thought I might go into labor early and we didn't want to risk him not being there."

Malfoy knew enough not to ask Draco about Blaise. The elder Potter-Malfoy couple made the younger two promise not to ask about their friends for the first week that they were there. They wanted the two boys to concentrate on their own futures and not to think too much about their peers.

"So, uh Harry was there with you when you gave birth?" asked Malfoy with curiosity.

"Of course. And I was with him when Lila was born and he was there when Lucky was born. We wouldn't have had it any other way," said Draco solemnly.

"You really love him, don't you?" Malfoy asked quietly.

"More than life itself."

Malfoy still had a hard time believing this, "Why? How? It is no big surprise how I feel about him now. I mean he is the bloody boy who lived to rub it in everyone else's faces that they aren't as special as he is. He has everything; friends, supporters, loyal minions. He is the chosen one-"

"Malfoy, he has nothing. He has no parents, no guardians who care for him. He was put into a position of being the world's savior when he was one year old. He is expected to fight a war to avenge the death of two people he never even knew. He is supposed to vanquish Voldemort, be a hero, and all he wants to be is a normal sixteen year old. Yes, he has friends, and they are the best of friends, but he is constantly looking over his shoulder and wondering if people like him because he has a famous scar on his forehead. At this point in his life, he would love to fade off into obscurity but he can't because of the destiny that was chosen for him. Believe me, he doesn't feel like the chosen one, nor does he want that distinction," Draco paused from his tirade and looked closely into his younger self's eyes, "Malfoy. Draco, please realize that what I am telling you is the truth. Harry Potter is the most wonderful person in our world and as soon as you realize that, you will be set free and you will be able to drop the mask of superiority, hatred and indifference that you wear towards him. Then you too will be come a stronger, happier person."

Malfoy could only sit quietly and think about what Draco said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry and Potter spent their first few days together in the Potter-Malfoy's broom shed behind the townhouse. Harry had a fairly large workshop there where he designed brooms. He explained to Potter that he was hired as a consultant to the Brittish teams to design brooms and advise on the best ergonomic and aerodynamic ways to ride while playing quiddich. Harry spoke about how he suffered a back injury while he was playing for the Cannons simply because he had poor body mechanics while riding. He then researched the ergonomics of broom riding and was quite saught after as a broom and body mechanic expert in the professional quiddich world. He had created a niche market with the players of the different teams and was compensated quite nicely as well. He also confided that he was proud to be famous for something that he had accomplished on his own, and out of his own volition, rather than something that was thrust at him from childhood. Potter understood completely.

Potter gave Harry a good laugh when he told him that he was slightly nervous that his future self wouldn't have a broom for him to ride. They agreed that one night after the children went to bed, they would give Draco and Malfoy a run for their money with a two on two quiddich game.

During one of their coffee breaks, Potter took the opportunity to ask Harry some questions without having Draco or Malfoy there to chime in or snort at the discussion.

"What's it like having a family of your own?" Potter asked over a steaming mug of coffee.

Harry took a sip and answered, "it is better than I could have ever imagined. As you know, my greatest desire was to be part of a loving family. I never thought that Draco Malfoy would be the one to make my dreams come true, but he has and I couldn't be happier with him or the kids. It is truly a blessing."

"Look Harry, thanks to you and Draco, I now know that the Malfoys aren't alligned with Voldemort anymore and they are not evil death eaters or death eaters in training, but that doesn't mean Malfoy isn't an obnoxious git," Harry said trying not to sound too argumentative.

"Honestly Potter, that is one of the first things that attracted me to Draco," Harry said while his younger counterpart snorted at the thought. "I mean, I couldn't stand when he was mean or obnoxious but he was one of the first friends I had who truly saw me for me. He didn't get caught up in the 'chosen one' shite. He called me on my bad behavior which, Gryffindor as I was, I still demonstrated plenty as a teenager. He made me realize that I had to make a name for myself other than 'Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lived' and I owe the man I have become to him completely. Also, he is hotter than anyone else I know, and pretty good in bed as well."

Potter knew Harry added the last sentence to both rile him up and to bring up the "gay issue" as Potter referred to it in his head. Over the past few days he had come to terms with the fact that he would fall in the love with a man. He realized that he didn't need to hold on to the muggle prejudices he had known since he was a child and that love was love.

"Are you ok with this, Potter?" Harry asked with a concerned voice.

"I guess so. I must be if I become you, right?" Potter said with a bit more certainty than he felt.

* * *

"Wake up Potter and Malfoy, wake up!" Potter and Malfoy woke up to find Lucky jumping on their beds and shaking them. Gone was the shy child hiding behind his grandmother's skirt. In his place was a rambunctious three year old who had obviously been up for several hours.

Potter grabbed his glasses from the nightstand next to his bed and put them on. As the clock came into focus, he realized it was 7:30 am. He looked over at Malfoy who looked just as tired as he felt.

"Bloody Hell, Lucky it is 7:30 on a Saturday morning. Haven't your fathers taught you the value of sleeping in on the weekend?" Malfoy asked his future son jokingly. Lucky ignored him and kept jumping.

"Malfoy, nice hair," spoke Potter referring to Malfoy's blonde locks which were no longer held neatly in place by hair gel. Instead, his hair was flying every which way and it looked as if it may never get tamed.

"Poppa's hair always looks like that in the morning. But he says at least it doesn't look like that all day like Daddy's does," Lila said knowingly as she made her way into the room.

Malfoy grabbed Lila into a hug, started tickling her, and looked smugly at Potter when he said to her, "your Poppa is a very smart man, Lila."

Lila was quick to answer, "yeah, but he also says that he can't resist Daddy's 'all day just been shagged look'-"

"Stop right there, Lila. Those are not the kinds of things an almost six year old should be saying. Have you been eavesdropping on Daddy's and my conversations lately?" Draco walked in the room and asked his daughter this with incredulity. "I thought you threw out all of Uncle Fred and Uncle George's extendable ears after the incident with Jamie's teacher."

"Poppa, she kept one pair and put it in her sock drawer," explained Lucky knowingly.

"Lucky, you weren't supposed to tell!" cried Lila.

"Daddy and I will have words with both of you after breakfast," said Draco sternly. He continued, "I hope the two of you will still be able to go to Emily's birthday party this afternoon."

Both children looked suitably chastised as well as nervous. Lila was shooting daggers at Lucky with her eyes while Lucky looked like he was about to cry.

"Now go downstairs for breakfast you two. Daddy is making pancakes," Draco said and he hugged his children as they left the room.

"So Fred and George are still running the joke shop?" asked Potter amused at the idea of the Weasley twins wreaking havoc for the next generation.

"More like the joke empire," Draco explained as the trio walked downstairs to the kitchen, "They started with the one shop in Diagon Alley that you helped them fund. and they ended up franchising all over the wizarding world. You actually still retain part ownership in the store and receive royalties from all their profits."

Potter looked suitably pleased.

Malfoy, on the other hand, looked disgusted, "Draco, you referred to the Weasley twins as 'Uncle'. Please tell me our children are not so close with the Weasleys that they refer to them as uncles," he pleaded.

"Sorry, Malfoy. We are very close with the Weasleys and with their respective spouses and children as well. In fact, Emily, who is having the birthday party this afternoon, is Ron and Hermione's six year old daughter. She and Lila are best friends." Draco clarified.

Potter looked thrilled, "So Ron and Hermione ended up getting together! I can't say I am shocked. It was bound to happen. I am glad they finally figured it out. It always seemed like their fighting was a form of foreplay. I always wondered when they would actually get around to doing the deed so to speak."

"Not a mental picture I would like to have before breakfast, Potter," said Malfoy with a shudder.

"Now can you understand why no one was overly surprised when Harry and I got together?" Draco asked.

"I guess I can hear that logic," Potter conceded.

"So we get to see Weasel and Granger today. I can hardly wait," Malfoy said, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"I am so excited to see them and their future selves. It should be a fun party," Potter said without thinking.

But then he remembered.

It hit him like a ton of bricks.

His future self was married to Draco Malfoy and he would have to see his present friends, Ron and Hermione's, reactions. He wondered whether it was too late to get back into bed and hide from the world for the rest of the day.


	6. Reactions

Title: Time Changes Everything

Rating: M  
Warnings: Non-explicit slash, non-HBP compliant  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling Owns Harry Potter and its original characters. I came up with this plot, but if anyone can do it better- please go ahead, I'd love to read it!

**A/N**: This chapter is longer than the others and I enjoyed writing it. I am especially proud of Potter's t-shirt and I hope you find it as amusing as I did! Once again, Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming, You all rock!

* * *

Chapter 6: Reactions

Potter didn't end up going back to bed that day. He was dragged down the steps by Harry who promised to fill him in on Ron and Hermione's life if he promised to go to the party in the afternoon.

Over breakfast, Harry told Potter and Malfoy that Ron and Hermione got married shortly before Harry and Draco's wedding. Much to Ron's chagrin, they had four daughters ages 9, 6, 4, and 1.

"I get tired of being the only girl in my house so I love spending time with the Weasley's," Lila told the boys. "Aunt Hermione does all these pretty things with my hair and I play dolls with the girls."

"Lila, don't you like the way Daddy and I make your hair?" asked Draco.

"First of all, please call me Dora today, Poppa. And no, you do a great job with my hair, but Aunt Hermione knows how to braid it with ribbons through it and she also knows how to make twists and stuff," she explained not wanting to hurt her father's feelings.

Potter pulled Harry aside and quietly asked him, "Does it bother Lila that she doesn't have a mum?"

"Honestly, it has never come up. This is the first time she has ever said anything like this. I know she wouldn't mind having a sister and that is why she likes to play with the Weasley girls, but I don't think she is lacking in the parent department, especially not this month," Harry told his younger counterpart while Malfoy listened in.

The three looked up when they heard Jamie taunting his sister, "Li, I heard that you might not be going to Emily's birthday party this afternoon. You just _had _to keep eavesdropping on Poppa and Dad's conversations, didn't you?"

"Well, if I don't go, Lucky isn't going either," Lila said looking pointedly at her younger brother, "and besides who will baby sit for us while everyone else is there?" she asked her fathers.

Draco and Harry huddled together whispering.

"We decided that you two will be able to attend the party this afternoon, but the decision still stands that Poppa and I will talk to both of you after breakfast and decide on an appropriate punishment for disobeying us," Draco looked at Lila, and to Lucky he said, "and for tattling on your sister."

Both children looked relieved and subsequently nervous.

* * *

After breakfast, Potter and Malfoy went upstairs to get dressed while Harry and Draco had their discussion with Lila and Lucky.

"Wizard or muggle?" Malfoy asked Potter as he stood in front of his clothes closet.

"Um, definitely muggle, everyone else is dressed already and they are wearing muggle clothes," replied Potter who was secretly starting to appreciate how Malfoy looked in muggle clothing; especially jeans.

Malfoy settled on a pair of boot cut jeans, a black t-shirt that he transfigured to say, 'My husband killed the Dark Lord and all I got was this stupid t-shirt', and a pair of trainers.

When Potter saw the t-shirt he tried to conceal his amusement and asked, "is that really necessary, Malfoy?"

"Oh yes, if I have to spend the afternoon with the 'Gryffindor Golden Trio', or I guess the 'Golden Sextet', the least I could do is freak Granger and the Weasel out with our future relationship," he explained.

Potter decided that two could play that game and transfigured his own green t-shirt to read, 'Save a Broom: Ride a Dragon.'

When Malfoy saw Potter's t-shirt, he burst out laughing. The two were crying with hysterical laughter by the time Jamie came up to gloat at the punishments his brother and sister had received.

Harry and Draco were quite amused at the transfigured t-shirts. They took them to mean that Potter and Malfoy were getting more comfortable with each other and their future relationship.

Potter was thinking more about Malfoy since his discussion with Harry. He found himself peering at the blonde out of the corner of his eye during lunch. He blushed when Malfoy passed him the water pitcher and his fingers brushed against the Slytherin's hand.

Malfoy also considered everything Draco told him about Potter. He secretly admitted to himself that it was hard to keep thinking of Potter as a big headed prat knowing that the Gryffindor didn't like being considered the savior of the wizarding world.

He and Potter still goaded each other with insults but they were less mean spirited than in the past and the two boys found their arguments more invigorating than aggravating.

* * *

When it was time to floo to the party, Potter felt like he had swallowed a large hippogriff and tried to get out of going.

"Really, I am not feeling well. Maybe I should just stay home," he told Draco and Harry.

After Draco, Malfoy and the three children flooed to the Weasley's, Harry pulled Potter towards the fireplace and said, "Sorry, mate. You have no choice. If it makes you feel any better, Ron and Hermione are our closest friends. They are ok with Draco's and my relationship."

"**Now** they are," complained Potter, "but you are forgetting that the teenage Ron is quite unforgiving."

"It will be fine. Let's go," and Harry took some floo powder from the decorative urn next to the fireplace, threw it in and called out, "To Ron and Hermione's!"

Potter did the same and found himself looking into a nicely decorated yet very comfortable looking family room with a lot of blurry looking red heads in it.

He wiped the soot off his glasses and stood up to look around the room. Standing there were an adult Ron and Hermione who Potter had to admit looked fantastic. Ron really grew into his tall frame and Hermione was a stunning adult. Fred and George were there as well as Katie Bell and a woman Harry didn't recognize. He saw Fleur and Bill, and Ginny stood there looking positively radiant. Molly Weasley wore an apron and stood near the kitchen. There were a dozen or so little red headed children running around and the Potter- Malfoy kids joined in with them.

Finally, Potter saw the sixteen year old Ron and Hermione. Both looked confused and irritated.

"Tell me it's not true, mate," said Ron as he made his way over to Potter, "Say its not so. I haven't been able to sleep since Ron senior told me the news."

"Ronald, calm down, Ron and Hermione senior only told us yesterday so it isn't as if you have been loosing sleep for the last week," Hermione said knowingly. "But Harry, is it really true?" she asked with a tone of voice that showed that she hoped it wasn't.

"Of course it's true, look at their bloody t-shirts!" Ron said, his face turning ghastly white color.

Just then Malfoy made his way over to the trio and put his arm around Potter's shoulder. Potter blushed when Malfoy said, "It is true Weasel and Granger. Potter and I are together. We even have kids."

Potter admitted to himself that the deliberate contact between the blonde and himself sent chills up his spine. By the looks of things, Malfoy felt the same way as evident by the blush that slowly crept up his pale skin.

"Malfoy, don't rub it in their faces, "Potter told his future partner. "Think about how long it took us to come to terms with this."

"So you're ok with this, Harry?" Ron asked. "This is bloody Malfoy. And since when are you gay?" He asked in an offended voice.

"Ron, I swear to you, I had no idea I liked guys. I haven't been interested in anyone since the Cho thing. **This**," he pointed at the older Harry and Draco, "came as a shock to me as well."

"Ron, Hermione, Potter, Malfoy, come and meet everyone," Harry called to the group just in time.

"OK, if I am not mistaken, you guys are calling the older Ron and Hermione, 'Ron and Hermione senior', is that correct?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione.

The two nodded and Harry explained how they were referring to themselves and Potter and Malfoy for the remainder of the month.

Harry and Draco introduced Ron and Hermione to their children and Ron and Hermione Senior introduced Potter and Malfoy to their children; Ari (which was short for Arielle; she was named after Arthur Weasely who died during the war), Emily; the birthday girl, Lindy who was four, and the one year old, Minnie (which was short for Minerva; obviously named in honor of Professor McGonagall who was Hermione's personal hero). The girls all had flaming red hair. Ari and Minnie had curly hair like Hermione's, but Emily and Lindy had straight hair which was actually pretty well managed.

Potter and Malfoy found out that George married Katie Bell and they subsequently had three children; twins named Artie and Wally and a daughter named Jana.

Fred introduced Potter and Malfoy to his wife, Stacie. They found out that Stacie was an American witch who Fred met when he was opening up a branch of the joke shop in New York. They had two sons; Arthur who ironically was quite serious, and Daniel. Stacie appeared to be pregnant with their third child.

Bill and Fleur had been married since the summer before Potter and Malfoy's seventh year at Hogwarts. They had four children; Laurent, Adrien (also named after Mr. Weasley), Cécile, and Nicole. The children had all inherited some of their mother's veela genes and Potter and Malfoy both felt breathless as each child was brought before them.

Ginny announced that she was happily single although she had been dating an irish wizard on and off for several years. She told Potter and Malfoy that she worked as an agent for up and coming wizard rock and roll groups and loved every minute of it. Potter was not surprised at this revelation as he always knew Ginny had a wild streak in her.

Mrs. Weasley told Potter and Malfoy that Charlie was in a long term relationship with a Wizard he met in Romania. Potter hadn't known that Charlie was gay but this came as good news to him because he always thought that Charlie was one of the most masculine wizards he knew.

When Potter asked about Percy, everyone grew silent and Mrs. Weasley looked down at her hands. Ron senior informed Potter that Percy committed suicide shortly after the war was over. He still had trouble coming to terms with the fact that the Minister of Magic who he had originally worked for could have prevented Voldemort's complete return and he felt he was partially to blame for his father's death. Potter was appropriately subdued after hearing that piece of information.

After the introductions were made, the children went to play outside.

"Hey Ferret, shall we?" Ron Senior asked Draco, pointing to the game of wizard's chess that was sitting on a nearby table.

"Sure Weasel, I believe I am one up on you in our little tournament." Draco said haughtily.

Potter, Malfoy, Ron and Hermione all looked shocked at the easy camaraderie the older Ron and Draco shared. Apparently Ron senior had come around to liking Draco shortly after Draco and Harry began dating when Ron realized that Draco was not only on the light side of the war, but was also a really good wizard's chess player. They both enjoyed the competition between evenly matched players. As their younger counterparts noticed, they still called one another by the pejoratives they gave each other in Hogwarts but the malice they once had when using the names was replaced with a joking affection.

Molly, Hermione, and Hermione senior went into the kitchen to get the cake ready and Malfoy sat and watched the chess game. Potter and Ron decided to go for a small walk.

"Ron, your kids are really cute," Potter said as they passed the children in the backyard.

"I know. It is hard to believe that Hermione and I made anything so precious, let alone four children who are so wonderful. You know? Well you must, since your kids are really cute as well," Ron responded. "Hey, Harry, did you or Malfoy have the kids?"

"Apparently we took turns. Malfoy had Jamie and Lucky and I gave birth to Lila. I wonder what pregnancy will be like," Potter mused. He then continued, "Hey, did you know I become a professional quiddich player? Apparently I play for the Cannons until I become pregnant with Lila."

"The Canons? That is wicked, Harry!" Ron said excitedly. "I will work for the ministry in the magical games department. Ron senior says my work is pretty fun."

"By the way, I am sorry to hear about your Dad," Potter stopped walking and said this in a sober voice.

"Thanks. It was quite a blow to hear about it when I came to the future," Ron explained.

"Yeah, the same thing happened with Malfoy's father," Potter told Ron, "At least they both died heroes, right?"

"I guess. It doesn't make it any easier though."

"I wouldn't think it would."

"I still find it hard to believe the Malfoys were on our side the whole time, you know?" Ron asked as the two made their way around the block.

Potter responded, "I know. But knowing it has made the knowledge that I will end up with Malfoy more tolerable."

"So Harry, do you see it?" Ron asked, his voice laced with curiosity.

Potter mulled it over. He knew what he had to respond to Ron whether Ron wanted to hear it or not.

"I know he is a poncy git who has made our lives miserable until now, but over the past week, I have been able to separate that Malfoy with the Draco he will become. I can honestly say that the older Draco is fantastic," Potter said truthfully.

"But what about Malfoy?" asked Ron. "I mean you didn't even know you swung that way until you went into the future!"

"I know. Believe me, I know," said Potter with what he hoped was a tone of voice that let Ron know that he didn't want to continue this discussion.

Ron evidently got the hint because he started talking to Potter about the same Quiddich World Cup that Draco had told Malfoy about the other day at Hogwarts.

Luckily, Ron barely came up for air as he animatedly gave Potter the details of the game (according to his future self) because Potter was busy thinking about their previous discussion.

Could he see himself being with Malfoy? Well, if the tingly feeling he got in his chest when he thought of the blonde boy was any indication, he had to think that maybe he could. And that scared him more than anything else that he learned since he traveled to the future.


	7. Walks and Talks

Title: Time Changes Everything

Rating: M  
Warnings: Non-explicit slash, non-HBP compliant  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling Owns Harry Potter and its original characters. I came up with this plot, but if anyone can do it better- please go ahead, I'd love to read it!

A/N: This is a short chapter, but I wanted to get something new up before th weekend when I won't have time to write (ironically). I tried to keep Malfoy a little bit more in character with his normal personality but honestly, it is still difficult. Enjoy and keep the reviews coming!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Walks and Talks**

The second week into the future brought more of the same routine in the Potter-Malfoy household. Potter and Malfoy were now an active part of the everyday schedule in the home. Malfoy no longer acted surprised when Draco or Harry asked him to help with dinner, clean up, or help one of the kids get dressed. Although he still occasionally complained.

"It is below the Malfoy name to do such-" he started to say while his hands were filled with dirty breakfast dishes that he was loading into the dishwasher.

"Menial work. We know, Malfoy!" Finished Harry, Draco, Potter, and all three children, who were starting to like making fun of the younger version of their Poppa.

Malfoy looked visibly taken aback and started muttering that people who were born into the bourgeois didn't appreciate the value of hired help. Draco laughed at this and reminded Malfoy that he was born into the exact same upper class pure blood environment as Malfoy and that he consciously decided to forego the luxury of full time help.

"I bet it is only because Harry convinced you otherwise." Malfoy said with a sneer, "Scarhead over there probably told you he wouldn't sleep with you if you didn't agree to his stupid household rules or something."

When he heard this, Draco lost his cool. "I beg your pardon. First of all, I will have you remember that our children are in the room so watch your language. And second, it doesn't work like that in this family. Any decisions that are made regarding the household are made equally by Harry and me."

"Please, you are so whipped and you know it," Malfoy snapped back at his older self and promptly slammed the dishwasher shut and stormed out of the back door of the house.

Draco made a move to follow Malfoy, but Potter stopped him, "You better not. It seems that he is having issues with you right now. Let me go talk to him. I am used to his wrath."

"You sure?" Draco asked skeptically.

"I've got to start dealing with him sometime, don't I?" Potter replied with a knowing look to both Draco and Harry.

The two older men nodded in amused agreement.

Potter went outside and tried to catch up with Malfoy who was briskly walking up the street.

"Malfoy! Wait up! Malfoy! Stop!"

Malfoy turned around and looked at Potter with disgust; nevertheless, he reluctantly slowed down and waited for the Gryffindor to catch up with him.

"What do you want Potter?" He spat, his voice laced with venom. "Are you here to stick up for them? Of course you are. You are so low class!"

"Come on Malfoy, I don't think you are truly upset because Harry and Draco chose not to have full time house elves!"

"Sure I am. How they can live so poorly is beyond me," Malfoy said in a loathing tone of voice.

"Please. Harry and Draco live very nicely. Their house is beautiful, they and their children are extremely well dressed, and everything is state of the art. They may not have full time help, but the house is well tended to and in order. What is the real problem?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," and Malfoy walked faster ahead of Potter.

"I think you do. And I think you will tell me before we finish this walk," Potter said knowingly as he followed Malfoy.

Malfoy turned around sharply and yelled, "**That.** **That** is the fucking problem, Potter!"

"I don't understand," Potter said with confusion. "What is the 'fucking problem?"

"You! You are!"

"Me?"

The two boys stood facing each other, one with a confused look and one with a look that was a cross between fright and anger. Malfoy walked to a nearby park bench and sat down. He motioned for Potter to follow him.

The two sat next to each other and faced one another and Malfoy began to speak, "I have known that I am gay for a while. It is not something that bothers me, and I am even ok with the thought that I will settle down one day and even get married," he explained.

"OK, so what is the problem?" Potter asked.

"Let me finish. At this point in my life, I am very happy with myself. I like who I am. I am a leader in Slytherin. I am a good student. I am well respected by those who truly know me. I am happy to see that I will grow into a good man who has fought for a good cause," he paused and seemed to weigh his next words.

He continued, "The thing that I am most proud of is that I am an individual. I am a unique and independent person. I look at Harry and Draco and I see how in love they are, but I can't help but wonder whether Draco's individuality is being challenged. Is he still Draco Malfoy or is he only known as the husband of Harry Potter?" Malfoy asked without the angry tone of voice he had before. He seemed more wistful than anything.

"Do you really think it is like that?" Potter asked.

"I don't know, but it seems that so much is different from the way I was raised that I have to wonder whether Harry's influence- your influence, whatever, was the impetus for those changes. Are you the one who runs things? Do people say 'oh look, there are Harry Potter and his blonde husband'? I don't think I am wrong in having these concerns. I don't want to become some 'trophy-wife' with out my own individuality, Potter."

"Malfoy. I don't think you could lose your individuality if you tried! There is only one Draco Malfoy and believe me, sometimes it seems like one too many. At least for me it does," Potter said with his green eyes sparkling.

"I might be the 'famous Harry Potter', whether I like it or not." He continued, "but I have to think that if I choose to make you my mate for life, I will do so, not so you can be, how do you put it, 'a trophy- wife'. I will do so because you are my equal and because you can challenge me and help me be a better person than I am when I'm not with you," he finished quietly.

Malfoy was at an uncharacteristic loss for words. He looked at Potter and swallowed. "I am going to do something now that I might regret. I have never done anything like this in my life. Thank you, Potter- Harry."

"I only spoke the truth. I meant what I said, _Draco_." Potter said looking intently at Malfoy.

By this time the boys had moved closer to one another on the bench and they were almost touching. They both felt the sheer electricity of being in such close proximity to someone that they were attracted to.

They moved towards each other with their mouths parted slightly. They hesitated at the same time. Potter knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to close the gap between himself and the blonde Slytherin.

But he knew that right now, Malfoy needed to take the lead. He needed to know that Potter was serious when he said they were equals.

Malfoy took control and grabbed Potter's shirt with both hands and pulled the green eyed boy to him. He then kissed Potter ever so gently, their lips slightly touching each other. They both felt the underlying tenderness of the kiss though.

After they pulled apart, Malfoy looked at Potter and said, "this might just work out yet."

Potter would have agreed but at that moment both boys noticed an eight year old boy waiting eagerly for them.

"Daddy and Poppa said that we are going to Diagon Alley now and that I should get you," Jamie spoke looking both smug and shy. He looked like an exact cross between both his fathers at that moment.


	8. Slytherins, Guests, and Quiddich

Title: Time Changes Everything

Rating: M  
Warnings: Non-explicit slash, non-HBP compliant  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling Owns Harry Potter and its original characters. I came up with this plot, but if anyone can do it better- please go ahead, I'd love to read it!

A/N: I enjoyed writing this chapter. I am not so good with the lovey dovey stuff but hopefully you will get the picture. Keep reviewing!

A/N2: I had put up this chapter yesterday but thanks to SaKuRa-MIna ( a fantastic reviewer!) who pointed out that I confused a few Draco/Malfoys, so here is the edit. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Slytherins, Guests, and Quiddich**

Over the next few days, Draco and Harry noticed that Malfoy and Potter were closer than they had been before their day in the park. The two boys had not yet had a repeat of the kiss that they had shared on the park bench and they hadn't even discussed the brief moment of intimacy, but they began to exhibit acute signs of interest in one another.

Draco and Harry enjoyed watching their younger selves flirting with each other and trying not to be too obvious about wanting to be close to one another. They could be observed standing just a little too close to one another and sneaking small touches here and there. The two adults reveled in the memories of the beginnings of their relationship and enjoyed reminiscing about their young love.

Potter and Malfoy of course thought they were being subtle with their new found affection for each other but then again, they didn't realize that their older counterparts had been watching them like hawks since their arrival into the future.

The four men were busily bustling around the kitchen trying to prepare dinner. Blaise Zabini and his younger self were going to be joining them. The children were currently spending the night at Narcissa's and the older Potter-Malfoys and Potter and Malfoy were looking forward to an evening of adult company and conversation.

Potter never really had much to do with Zabini, but Blaise was Draco's best friend and supposedly he became a fast friend to Harry when the Gryffindor and Slytherin got together. Zabini was one of the less obnoxious Slytherins at Hogwarts; nevertheless, he was still a Slytherin. Potter figured he would get to see another side of the dark haired boy and even though he felt somewhat anxious about the evening, part of him was looking forward to it.

"Hey Malfoy, maybe we should wear the t-shirts again," Potter said with a smirk while the two of them were peeling potatoes for a scalloped potato dish.

"No way, I don't want to freak Blaise out. He probably went crazy as it is when he heard about us," Malfoy responded.

"What a double standard. It was ok to freak out my friends, but when it comes to your precious Slytherin crony, it's off limits? That is so not fair, Malfoy," Potter said indignantly waving his potato peeler at the blonde.

"Fine, we'll wear the sodding t-shirts!" Malfoy proclaimed with an annoyed tone, but honestly he didn't really care. He enjoyed making Potter mad and admitted to himself that he found the green-eyed boy cute when he got angry.

"Good," replied Potter and out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Malfoy had a small smile on his face

* * *

Dinner went better than Potter had expected. Zabini apparently had a good two weeks to deal with Harry and Draco's relationship because his older self filled him in on his friends'lives on the first day he arrived in the future. He did sputter a little when he saw the boys' t-shirts, but ever the true Slytherin, he recovered nicely and commented deviously, "So Potter is riding you already, Draco?" when he saw Potter's shirt. He was satisfied to note that Potter turned a nice shade of red while Malfoy looked rather self-satisfied. 

Potter and Malfoy found out that the Blaise of the future was very much single. He enjoyed moving from one woman to the next and was in no hurry to settle down. He traveled extensively as he was currently working for the World Quiddich League and was presently planning the final details of the next Quiddich World Cup which was to take place at the end of the summer in Australia. Harry and Draco were going to be taking the children to the World Cup and Potter, Malfoy and Zabini were all extremely jealous and annoyed that they would be back in the past by then.

Malfoy took the opportunity to grill Draco and Blaise about the futures of his fellow Slytherins.

"How about Pansy?"

"She ended up marrying Marcus Flint actually. Apparently, he was a personal trainer at Magical Muscles (the popular chain of Wizarding gyms) and she became his client. They fought for the first few months because he worked her so hard, but eventually they fell in love. She is actually expecting her first child," Blaise explained.

"Parkinson and Flint. I never would have seen that one coming," Malfoy mused. He then asked, knowing that some of his classmates had been Voldemort's supporters, "anyone end up on the wrong side of the war?"

Draco answered, "many of the parents of our classmates ended up being arrested or killed at some point during the war, but shockingly enough by the time the war came around, the majority of the Slytherins had had enough of the Dark Lord and didn't really want to serve a deranged maniac."

Blaise looked at Draco and said, "Draco, you are being humble. You know you spearheaded that campaign in the dungeons of Slytherin," he looked at Malfoy and Potter and continued, "it is because of _this_ man that most of the Slytherins didn't join the dark side before, during, or after the war. He used his position as the unofficial leader of Slytherin to get people to join the light side even if it meant going against our parents."

Potter gave Malfoy a look of fierce admiration and awe while the blonde merely shrugged in a manner which clearly said, "it had to be done."

"Who from our class ended up becoming death eaters?" Potter asked curiously.

"Only Theodore Nott and Millicent Bullstrode," answered Draco. "If I am not mistaken, those two are probably not enjoying their time in the future as their future selves are both locked in Azkaban for the rest of their lives."

"That is rough," Malfoy said without any feeling. "So where are Crabbe and Goyle?"

"You didn't tell him?" Blaise asked Draco with a leer.

"Nah- we haven't had the opportunity. You go ahead. Enjoy yourself."

"With pleasure," Blaise responded. "It would appear that you two weren't the only gay members of our graduating class. Crabbe and Goyle came out as boyfriends a few months after we graduated. Seeing as how they never really did well with the magic stuff in school and they were horrified that their parents were death eaters, they decided to leave the wizarding world and went to live as muggles in the states."

Blaise looked at Draco and Harry as the couple tried to suppress their giggles

"Why is that so funny?" asked Malfoy.

"Well, Vince and Greg are currently living in Las Vegas and they star in a drag show called 'Big Ladies: You Know You Want Us." Blaise barely got the words out before dissolving into a fit of laughter. "I actually went to see the show the last time I was in the States. To say it was disturbing would be an understatement on the other hand, it was terribly entertaining!"

The six men laughed at the thought of Malfoy's former "body guards" dressed in drag and singing and dancing on a stage.

The laughter died down and Malfoy asked his older self, "how's Sev?", referring to his godfather, Snape.

"Not so good. He has actually been living in St. Mungo's Long Term Care unit since the war. When Voldemort found out he was a spy, rather than killing him, like he did my father, he subjected him to the most violent form of the Cruciatus curse and like Neville Longbottom's parents, he went crazy." Harry explained. "We take the kids to visit him, but he only recognizes us on occasion. Usually when he sees me, he thinks I am my father, so mostly I stay out of the way while Draco and the kids try to placate him."

"That is horrible. What a waste," Malfoy said quietly.

"It is. We try to focus on the good that came out of the war though. But speaking of Longbottom, Neville is doing great," Harry said brightly. "He married Hannah Abbot and the two of them own a wonderful herbology store in Hogsmeade. Draco and Hermione go there all the time when they are looking for new herbs for Potions class."

"Yeah, I never would have thought Longbottom would help me with potions, but his comprehensive knowledge of herbology really makes my job easier. He often suggests substitutes for more dangerous herbs that we would rather the students not come in contact with. He is great at what he does." Draco said appreciatively.

"Who would have thought?" pondered Potter.

* * *

After dinner and a wonderful dessert of treacle tart and tea, the men decided to play a game of three on three quiddich. Malfoy and Potter and Draco and Harry had previously played each other and enjoyed it immensely. When they played last week, Harry teamed with Potter while Draco teamed with Malfoy. This time, they decided that the teams would be split up by age. 

Harry and Potter played seeker for their respective teams while Draco and Malfoy played beater/chaser and Blaise and Zabini played keeper.

Potter and Malfoy worked really well with each other. Both boys were excellent tacticians and they realized that when they weren't competing for the same snitch, they were actually a really good team. Malfoy enjoyed playing the positions of beater and chaser and he secretly admitted to himself that he would have liked to play one of the those positions for Slytherin's team. He never really cared to be the seeker, but his fierce need to compete with Potter made him want to play that position.

The score was 60 to 50 in favor of the older players. It was getting late and Draco, Harry, Potter and Malfoy were all anticipating the return of the children in the morning. None of them relished the thought being tired when the children arrived home.

Harry and Potter were flying around on their brooms looking intently for the snitch. Harry had the years of professional quiddich as well as a state of the art ergonomic broom on his side, but Potter had youth and the sheer desire to beat the older players going for him.

"Come on, _Potter_ show them why I married you! Don't be a ponce, and find the bloody snitch already!" Draco called to his husband.

Harry gritted his teeth and yelled back, "I would have an easier time finding the damn snitch if you would just _SHUT UP, MALFOY!"_

Potter took the momentary and uncharacteristic lapse of marital harmony that his older counterpart and Draco were exhibiting to try to find the snitch. He flew around looking everywhere for the little golden ball. Suddenly, he noticed Malfoy motioning subtely with his head towards the broom shed. There, Potter noticed the snitch fluttering around. He immediately aimed his broom downwards and sped towards the ground. Harry noticed the snitch a few seconds after Potter started flying towards it. The two raced towards the ball, but in the end, Potter was able to close his fingers around it while Harry just barely came up behind him.

The three older players were dissapointed and Harry and Draco were still somewhat perturbed with each other but the younger players were jumping up and down in celebration. They all high fived each other and Malfoy even grabbed Potter into a hug and kissed the boy's messy hair.

Blaise interrupted the revelry and said, "we better get going, Zabini. We have an early meeting tommorow."

The two said their good byes and Harry and Draco went up the stairs muttering at eachother in annoyed tones.

Potter and Malfoy were left downstairs to celebrate by themselves. "Care for a celebratory drink, Malfoy?" Potter asked slyly.

"I would love one, but where would we get it?" Malfoy asked with uncharacteristic innocence.

"Well, last week, I couldn't sleep so I snuck downstairs with my invisibility cloak to try and watch a little telly but Harry and Draco were still up. Anyway, they were having a midnight drink and I watched Harry open the liquor cupboard. It has a tricky little spell on it to lock it but I think I remember it," he explained.

"Well, aren't you just the little Slytherin?" Malfoy asked with a wink and an affectionate pinch of Potter's cheek.

"More than you even know," replied Potter who reddened at the touch and walked to the locked liquor cupboard. He then took his wand and waved it over the cabinet 3 times and said an incantation that Malfoy couldn't hear. The cupboard opened and a stash of both muggle and wizard drinks were on display for the two boys to see.

They ended up choosing fire whiskey because that was the only drink they agreed on since Malfoy refused to try any of the muggle alcohol arguing that they would probably infect his wizarding blood.

"To us," Malfoy said as he held the bottle of fire whiskey towards Potter.

"To us," Potter agreed and nodded his head at the blonde.

4 bottles of fire whiskey later and both boys were sitting on the floor laughing hysterically.

"Remember when you got turned into a ferret?" Potter asked his words slurring ever so slightly as he giggled.

"Of course I remember, I was bloody embarrassed!"

"You were bloody cute also. You are **still **bloody cute," and with that Potter kissed Malfoy on the nose.

"Cute? Cute? What about incredibly handsome and sexy?" Malfoy slurred and he returned the kiss to Potter's nose.

"That goes without saying. I may not have always known I liked blokes, but I always thought you were bloody georgeous. You were a right bastard, but a georgeous one at that!" Potter added.

"Well, you were my first wet dream," Malfoy admitted. "I was so angry when I woke up that I purposely threw the wrong ingredient into your potion in Snape's class. Your potion blew up and you got detention for a week! It was in our 4th year."

"You bastard!" Potter said without meaning it. He then crawled onto Malfoy's lap and whispered in his ear "do you still dream about me?"

"I haven't, but after tonight I am sure it will happen all the time."

And then Malfoy kissed Potter with all the passion he had. The two rolled around on the floor, kissed each other , and groped for each other with a fierce yearning to be a part of the others' body. Malfoy snaked his hands unde Potters shirt and they both moaned as they felt the flesh to flesh contact. Malfoy was about to pull off Potter's shirt when all of a sudden both heard-

"Malfoy, Potter, what are you two doing?"

They looked up and saw Draco and Harry standing on the bottom of the steps.


	9. One Week Left

Title: Time Changes Everything

Rating: M  
Warnings: Non-explicit slash, non-HBP compliant  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling Owns Harry Potter and its original characters. I came up with this plot, but if anyone can do it better- please go ahead, I'd love to read it!

A/N1: First of all thanks to Hyper Hangover- I actually used one of your lines! Thanks to all of the other FANTASTIC reviewers! You are really the best!

A/N2: I am sorry that it has taken me so long to update. Unfortunately life gets in the way and doesn't take into account the need for fanfiction!

**A/N3: There will be one more chapter. I believe this story should have a sequel, but unfortunately I don't think I am going to be able to write it. So I am putting this out there (I guess as a challenge) for all of you. If any of you would like to write a sequel (assuming this doesn't go against any regulations); either about what happens when Potter and Malfoy return to the past or about the Potter-Malfoy household - please do it. I like these characters and the story line. I just don't think I have it in me to do justice to a sequel. I look forward to reading them though!**

* * *

Chapter 9: One Week Left 

_"Malfoy, Potter, what are you two doing?"_

_They looked up and saw Draco and Harry standing on the bottom of the steps._

"Oh shit," Malfoy and Potter uttered simultaneously and the two quickly sobered up.

"Um, well, you see it is like this. Malfoy and I happened to be down here getting something to eat when I was just randomly waving my wand and this cupboard opened and –"

"Oh shut it Potter! Don't be such a Gryffindor!" Malfoy interrupted the blushing Potter. He continued to explain in a matter of fact tone of voice, "We got drunk and we were making out. You two shouldn't be surprised. After all, we **are** you. And you have subjected us to watching you two practically shag like bunnies in front of our eyes for the past two weeks. In fact I bet if the children weren't around, Potter here and I would have been privy to some pretty nasty action from the two of you-"

Draco bit back his laughter while Harry interrupted Malfoy, "OK, we get the picture. You two have finally gotten together. It is about time!"

"About time? We were mortal enemies up until about three weeks ago. I didn't even know I liked blokes! I think this has gone pretty quickly if you ask me," Potter said, exasperated.

Draco responded, "I actually agree with you there, Potter. In any event, the children are going to return pretty early and you know they will want to see you two as soon as they arrive home, so you had better get to sleep."

"So we aren't punished?" Potter asked Draco and Harry.

"Punished? Why would we want to punish ourselves?" Harry answered his younger self. "Besides, like Malfoy said, you weren't doing anything we wouldn't or didn't do."

Both boys looked relieved.

Draco added in, "Just do me one favor. Please try to hold off on doing anything serious while you are here. I know you won't remember anything, but I feel like there will be ramifications for the future if you do something stupid like lose your virginity now."

Both boys turned red and Malfoy said, "Draco!"

"What? Did I say something wrong?" he asked his husband.

"You didn't say anything wrong, Drake but I am assuming that Potter and Malfoy here didn't know that they were **both** virgins," Harry explained.

"Well, _I knew_. I also happen to know that you two will lose your virginity to each other in your seventh year. But I don't want you to screw it up. I rather enjoyed it the first time and it might be weird if you think you are doing it for the first time but it really isn't the first time."

"You are rambling Draco," Harry said to his husband as he gently patted him on the shoulder.

"I know I am, but I think this is important. Do you both understand?"

Both boys nodded.

As the four made their way up the stairs, Potter asked, "So you two made up?"

Malfoy answered for the older two, "Of course they did Potter. Look at them. They both look completely satisfied. In fact, I bet they were coming downstairs for a post-coital night cap!"

"Shut up Malfoy!" Harry said to the younger blonde. "I can't believe I am putting up with two Draco Malfoys for another week! I must be a glutton for punishment."

"You and me both, Harry. You and me both." Potter empathized.

"Wow. We only have a week left," Malfoy said disappointedly. "It is hard to believe we won't remember any of this."

"But we will bring one item back with us, won't we?" Potter reminded the blonde.

"Bullocks! We have to write a report too! I completely forgot about that, Potter!" Malfoy said and slapped his forehead.

"I guess we should get started thinking about that, shouldn't we?"

"Why don't you concentrate on getting to bed now? I have a feeling you two will be waking up with nasty little reminders of tonight's activities and I am not just talking about the charming love bites on your necks that you are both sporting." Draco said to the boys with a smirk.

* * *

The morning came too quickly for Potter and Malfoy. Both woke with horrible hangovers that were made worse when the children arrived home and proceeded to storm into their room and jump on their beds until they got up. 

Luckily, Draco had a hangover potion for Malfoy and Potter, but he refused to give it to either of them until they ate proper breakfast. He explained that there would be negative side effects if the potion was taken on an empty stomach.

Malfoy grumbled that this line of reasoning was ridiculous because there was no way in hell he was going to be able to eat a proper breakfast as long as his hangover was still present. In any event, after Potter forced himself to eat and then took the potion, he felt visibly better. He then coaxed Malfoy into eating a bit as well so he could get the relief the potion had to offer.

The two hadn't even realized that they had fallen into such an easy comraderie. They supported each other when needed it, yet also gave each other swift kicks in the arses when it was necessary as well. Their relationship clearly mirrored the relationship of their older counterparts who marvelled at this revelation. Narcissa even noticed the change in the two teenagers. She had stayed after she brought the children back and she couldn't get over the caring nature and the give and take attitude that Potter and Malfoy had developed over the past three weeks.

Malfoy and Potter were currently sitting under a tree in the back yard. They were watching the children play on their swingset while they tried to think of things to bring back to the past with them.

Potter was laying his head on Malfoy's lap while Malfoy absentmindedly played with Potter's hair. "I wish I could just bring you back with me," Potter said wistfully.

"Imagine the look on everyone's face if you showed up with me and wrote your report about why you brought me back," Malfoy laughed at the mental image of the whole Hogwarts freaking out over the new couple. "Well, I will be back, but neither of us will remember this so we will probably be just as obnoxious to one another as we used to be."

"What a shame," Potter mused, "I am looking forward to getting re-acquainted with you again next year though." and he lifted his head up and kissed Malfoy lightly on the lips.

"Don' t I know it. Hey, Jamie, watch out! You are pushing Lucky a bit too high!"

"But he likes it!" Jamie whined.

"He won't like it when he ends up at St. Mungos and neither will you when your parents find out it is your fault!" yelled Harry as he got up to take Lucky off the swing.

Lila approached the tree and dropped into Malfoy's lap which was recently vacated by Potter. "Is it true you guys are leaving in a few days?" she asked sadly.

"Sorry to say we are, Li," Malfoy said with a regretful tone.

"And you won't remember any of this? Or us?" Lila asked with a pout that made her look just like her Poppa.

"We won't. But think of how excited we will be when we finally have you. Imagine if we remembered all of this. You would be born and Potter and I would t be like, 'oh, it's just Lila! That wouldn't be very nice, would it be?'" he asked his future daughter.

Lila thought about this and responded, "I guess not. But I am going to miss you!"

"I know sweetie and I will miss you too, but the good news is that you still have me around. I am just older and I seem to be somewhat more reasonable."

"Isn't that the truth," Potter said as he made his way over to the duo. He was holding Lucky's hand and the small boy sat down on his lap.

"So what are you bringing back with you?" Jamie asked as he walked over to the group.

"You should bring a picture of us!" Lila interjected.

"Well, as much as we would want to, that probably wouldn't be such a great idea since we don't plan on remembering any of this. It would probably just cause confusion," Potter explained.

"Potter, why don't you bring back one of Dad's brooms?" Jamie suggested.

"I thought of that, but I really want to invent that on my own and I don't want to mess with history too much," Potter answered.

"Besides, we don't want Potty over here to have too much of an advantage over me at the next quiddich game," Malfoy looked at Potter with admiration, and added, "not that there is much competition. We all know who the better seeker is anyway."

"Yes we do, _Ferret,_" Potter said knowingly and with a smirk that could rival one of his blonde counterpart's.

The renewed use of the "terms of endearment" caused the children to burst into hysterical laughter. The two teens took the opportunity to tickle the children until they begged them to stop. Both Potter and Malfoy knew that even though they wouldn't remember any specifics of their futures, about themselves, or their children. Or of the wonderful things they learned about one another in their time in the future, both of their hearts would feel that much emptier when they had to return to the past.


	10. The Last Day

Title: Time Changes Everything

Rating: MWarnings: Non-explicit slash HPDM, non-HBP compliant, implied MPREG  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling Owns Harry Potter and its original characters. I came up with this plot, but if anyone can do it better- please go ahead, I'd love to read it!

A/N: I am sorry it took so long to update. Thanks to Mitch for the latest review. For some reason, that gave me the impetus to write the end. This is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Your reviews were wonderful and I loved writing this story.

**A/N There is a sequel up!!! Bryar Rose has posted the first chapter of :"Somewhere In The Middle"!!! I am excited about it already. Enjoy!**

**A/N Let's try this one more time (I truly apologize to those of you who keep receiving this in your inbox.) here is the link: **

**www. this doesn't work, I apologize. I looked all over ff's website about why I can't post links and I can't find a reason. If you want to find it, look in Harry Potter stories, look for a Harry/Draco Pairing with an "all" rating and greater than 1000 words. It should be somewhere there.

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: The Last Day**

Potter and Malfoy's last day in the future was proving to be a trying one for Harry and Draco. The children were acting out because they were sad that Potter and Malfoy were leaving and Potter and Malfoy were biting everyone's heads off (including each other's) because they were anxious about leaving their future selves and children and they were annoyed about having to be obliviated by Harry and Draco. Conversely, as much as they had a great time with Malfoy and Potter, Draco and Harry were ready for their lives to get back to normal with their regular routine.

The elder Potter-Malfoys were currently trying to eat breakfast. Trying, being the operative word. Lila was whining to Malfoy to play one last game of dolls with her while Lucky was attempting to climb up a sitting Potter as he ate, like King Kong climbed the Empire State Building. Jamie was sitting at his breakfast plate with a sullen look and he refused to eat. Harry and Draco alternated yelling at their children to eat and avoiding the death glares that Potter and Malfoy were sending their way.

The argument that was occurring was the same dispute that had been going on for the past two days.

"Come on Draco, no one will know if you don't obliviate us." Malfoy said.

Draco was losing patience with his younger self, "that is true, Malfoy. But trust me. Your future is great. Believe me when I say that you want to experience it as genuinely as possible when it happens to you."

"But I don't want to forget-"

"Malfoy, we know," interjected Harry, "but first of all we can't go against Dumbledore's orders to obliviate you and it will only be a few months until you two finally get together."

Potter cut in, "It isn't just Malfoy that I don't want to forget, I don't want to forget any of this. The kids, the house, how happy you seem.."

"But don't you understand, Potter? You won't forget. You will get to live this life as it happens to you. We have. And it has been something out of a dream." Harry looked admiringly at his husband who nodded in agreement, "when you two get a bit older you will start to understand the wonderful thing that is postponed gratification."

Potter was about to argue that he didn't want to postpone any gratification especially when it meant that he wouldn't be able to be with Malfoy, but the blonde haired boy who was on his mind interrupted his train of thought.

"Let's go take one last walk, Potter," he suggested.

Potter nodded and stealthily attempted to remove Lucky from his person. It was only with help from Harry and Draco and the promise of a chocolate frog to the little boy, that he was able to remove the clinging Lucky from his lap.

* * *

The two teens walked in silence to the nearby park. They sat down at the bench on which they had shared their first kiss.

"It is hard to believe how much has happened in the past month, isn't it?" Potter mused as he took Malfoy's hand in his, "I mean who would have thought that we would end up like this? I have to say, it has been amazing getting to know you, _Draco_. I can't wait to do it all over again. I can't believe I am about to say this but you have become so special to me and I am really going to miss you."

Malfoy laced his fingers with the Potter's and slowly began to rub the top of Potter's hand with his thumb.

"Hmmm," responded Malfoy lazily as he put his head on Potter's shoulder.

"Hmmm? That is all you have to say, Malfoy?" Potter asked incredulously. "I just practically bared my soul to you and all you have to say is 'hmmm'?!?"

"I am sorry, Potter. I heard every word you said and I agree completely, I was just reveling in your closeness. I wanted to remember what it feels like to be so near to you. I want to smell your scent- you know your smell drives me crazy," and he proved this by burying his face in Potter's shirt.

When Malfoy showed his face again, he had tears in his eyes, "I don't want to forget you, Harry. I- I, love you."

Hearing those three words was more than Potter could take. He felt like a weight was being placed on his heart and it hurt. It hurt more than all the times he thought of his parents and how much he missed them. It hurt more than when Sirius died. He felt like a part of him were being ripped in half.

"I love you too, Draco." Potter said and then attempted unsucessfully to squelch the sob that was rising in his throat.

The two boys held each other and silently cried. They knew they would eventually be together but the thought of forgetting the closeness they were feeling now was too painful for either to consider.

Potter cupped Malfoy's face in his hands and started placing kisses on his forehead. He moved down to his eyes, his cheeks and finally his lips. The boys kissed for what seemed like hours, when in reality it was really only for a few minutes. They pulled apart from the kiss and simply held each other, trying to memorize the feel and smell of the other before they had to return to oblivion.

"As much as I don't want to, we should go back to the house," Malfoy said, "We have to say our proper goodbye's to Harry, Draco and the kids."

Potter agreed and the two hesitantly got up. They walked back to the house hand in hand.

* * *

The two arrived back at the house and found that Narcissa had come to say good bye to her son and future son-in-law as well.

Potter and Narcissa had gotten on very well during this trip. He realized that she was not only a wonderful mother and grandmother but she was also quite entertaining. Potter reveled in listening to Narcissa tell stories of her Hogwarts days as well as hearing her talk about the ungodly state of dress that witches were wearing nowadays. She was quite the character.

When the time arrived to return to the past, Potter and Malfoy took turns saying good bye to the children. They both hugged each child and told them how proud they were to have been part of making such wonderful human beings. Jamie told them that he would miss being able to make fun of his parents since Harry and Draco were much more strict about cheekiness than Malfoy and Potter were. Lila informed them that she would keep a good eye on their future selves and pleaded with them to go easy on her in the future when they found out that it was her who spilled paint on the living room rug. Jamie simply held onto each of them and quietly told them that he loved them.

Draco and Harry shook hands with their younger selves and told them not to be too hard on each other when they returned to their past. They also thanked Potter and Malfoy for all their help with the children over the past month. Harry pulled Potter aside and quietly whispered in his ear, "Don't worry about fighting Voldemort. You are stronger than you know and you have good people on your side. In the end, good will prevail and you will succeed." Potter nodded a thank you and then hugged his older self.

Draco and Harry explained that the temporal portkeys that they were to use to return to the past also had an oblivation charm placed on them. In transit between now and the future, the boys would forget the details of this trip.

Potter and Malfoy hugged one another one last time and quietly murmured their "I love you"s and they each took hold of their portkeys. They both fixed their eyes on their futures and as sad as they were to leave, they both felt glad that they were going to experience this wonderful life in the future." They felt the familiar pull behind their navals and they were gone.

* * *

Back in the great hall of Hogwarts, students began to pop back in one after another. Friends found each other and were happy to reunite.

Harry felt strangely empty and tried to remember what his future had been like, but like trying to remember a dream, the more he attempted, the harder it was to recall.

He started to walk up to Gryffindor tower when he heard a familiar drawl behind him, "How was your future Potter? What was it like to find out that your future is bleak and that you are no longer the special golden boy everyone thinks you are?"

"Stuff it Malfoy. I am sure my trip to the future was just as good as yours was. The good news is that no one remembers any of it, so we can end this conversation now. If you want to continue, then we can have a civilized conversation but I am not in the mood to engage in idiodic banter," Harry said with an air of superiority that he didn't know he had.

_"Civilized conversation, Potter? Me and you?" Malfoy smirked._

_"Yeah, it probably wouldn't work. You would have to kill me now, Malfoy!"_

_"Oh, There will be plenty of time for that later, Potter. Trust me," Malfoy said in a suggestive tone._

And he walked away leaving a confused Potter with a strange feeling of deja vu that he couldn't explain. He chalked it up to confusion from time travel, yet there was something nagging at him for the rest of the day.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Potter-Malfoy house, Jamie asked his parents what they ended up bringing back to the past with them when they left.

Harry answered first, "Well, if I remember correctly I just brought back a newspaper that had some quiddich scores on it. I wrote my report about knowing future outcomes of games and gambling or something like that. I guess I didn't want to bring anything back with me that was too sentimental." he mused.

"What about you, Poppa?" Jamie asked Draco.

Draco answered by running upstairs to his dresser and pulling something out of his drawers.

"I couldn't bear the thought of not having Harry's smell with me, so I stole this from him, " and he held up a worn looking t-shirt that read, "Save a broom, ride a dragon."

"You've had it all this time, and I never knew?" Harry asked his husband incredulously.

"Well, I only knew how significant it was when Potter wore it to the Weasley's that day. I believe I wrote my report on my obvious sex appeal in the future. I knew someone had made the shirt for me, I just didn't know who."

"That is so romantic, Draco." Harry said and hugged his husband.

"What can I say, my sex appeal only pales in comparison to my romantic nature."

Harry grabbed the t-shirt and playfully swatted Draco with it.

"I wonder how Potter and Malfoy are doing back in the past." Draco thought out loud.

"Well, if I remember correctly, we continued to fight like cats and dogs but their always seemed to be this nagging feeling in the back of my mind that I couldn't explain."

"Yeah. I don't envy those two."

"I do. Who wouldn't want to fall in love with you all over again, Mr. Potter-Malfoy?" Harry said as he pulled his husband into a hug.

"So, true, Harry. So true."

**THE END**

**There is a Sequel Up! Bryar Rose has posted the First Chapter of Somewhere In The Middle! Enjoy! Many Thanks To Bryar Rose and everyone else who offered to write (or is in the process of writing) sequels.**


End file.
